Teenage Dream
by Mithya Aviana Cailin
Summary: Reader suka Shuichi dan bingung harus bagaimana menyampaikan perasaannya. Untung ada Shukichi yang bersedia membantunya. Dreamer File 02.


Pairing: Shuichi x Reader, Shukichi x Reader

Disclaimer: Detective Conan dan segala karakter yang berkaitan adalah milik Aoyama Gosho.

Warning: OOC

Seorang gadis duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pemuda berkacamata yang lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya. Keduanya sedang berkonsentrasi pada permainan catur dimeja. Si gadis, (Name), tampak sungguh-sungguh berkonsentrasi, wajahnya sangat tegang. Sementara si pemuda, Shukichi Akai, tidak dapat menahan senyum saat ia mengamati wajah (YN). Diam-diam, dia menghitung detik waktu sampai gadis itu menyerah kalah dengan dramatis. Gadis itu tidak memiliki poker face makanya Shukichi pun mampu menebaknya. Tiga, dua, satu!

"Argh, aku nyerah!" seru (Name). "Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana!" Gadis itu dengan sangat tidak elegannya mencengkram kedua sisi kepalanya sendiri seakan ingin mengungkapkan betapa frustasinya dia.

Shukichi dengan sombongnya menerangkan bahwa gadis itu memang hanya memiliki pergerakan terbatas yang bagaimanapun akan diakhiri dengan checkmate darinya.

(Name) memanyunkan bibirnya seakan tidak terima kekalahanya. "Ah, untuk apa sebenarnya aku maen ini denganmu? Sudah pasti aku bakal kalah. Kau kan jago sekali permainan yang semacam ini..."

"Kamu yang menawarkan diri membantuku latihan." ujar Shukichi sambil membereskan bidak-bidak catur dimeja.

"Iya habis aku bosen. Tapi aku memang tidak selevel denganmu, wahai raja permainan." (Name) memang meminta Shukichi untuk mengajarinya bermain catur. Permainan itu sangat sophisticated banget jadi (Name) ingin setidaknya punya pengetahuan sedikit soal bermain catur biar kelihatan keren. Sebenarnya alasan lainnya adalah karena Shuichi, teman semasa kecil (Name), suka permainan yang complicated jadi gadis itu ingin memiliki sedikit keahlian agar bisa lebih dekat lagi dengannya.

Shuichi Akai adalah kakak laki-laki dari Shukichi dan teman sekelas (Name). Shuichi dan (Name) adalah teman semenjak kecil. Mereka sering main bersama dan kadang mengikutsertakan Shukichi yang lebih muda beberapa tahun dari mereka. Makanya (Name) sangat akrab dengan Shukichi. Shukichi yang nerd, sangat jenius dan dulunya agak pemalu, kesulitan bergaul. Gadis itu jadi agak protektif terhadapnya. Dulu-dulu sekali, Shukichi sempet di-bully oleh kakak-kakak sekelasnya dan (Name) yang kebetulan lewat tidak terima melihat ketidakadilan itu. Tentu saja akhirnya Shuichi yang harus turun tangan menyelamatkan keduanya.

Shuichi sangat popular disekolah. Karena wajahnya yang dingin dan tampan, dia sering disebut cool guy. Dia juga sangat pintar dalam pelajaran dan olahraga. Tetapi pemuda itu suka membolos pelajaran dan malah tidur dikelas. Jadinya sudah tugas (Name) untuk memastikan bahwa pemuda itu mengikuti pelajaran dikelas dan mencatat pekerjaan rumah dan sekolahnya dengan teratur. Walau suka mangkir, Shuichi selalu mendapatkan ranking tinggi. Sebaliknya (Name) yang berotak biasa-biasa saja selalu kesulitan untuk bisa masuk ranking sepuluh besar. Malah kadang jadi dia yang membutuhkan tutor untuk pelajaran-pelajaran tertentu. Untunglah Shuichi selalu bersedia membantunya dan mengajarinya dengan cara yang dia bisa mengerti dibandingkan kalau diajarkan oleh guru mereka.

Semenjak masuk SMA, Shuichi dan (Name) jarang terlihat bersama kalau di sekolahan, lantaran (Name) tidak mau diganggu oleh penggemar-penggemar pemuda itu. Selain itu, (Name) sendiri merasa Shuichi agak menjauh darinya. Makanya bukannya meminta diajari main catur oleh Shuichi, (Name) lebih memilih meminta bantuan Shukichi. Gadis itu ingin membuat Shuichi terkesan padanya jika nantinya suatu hari dia akan mengajak pemuda itu main catur dengannya. Sayangnya keahlian (Name) terhadap permainan yang keren tersebut biasa saja.

"Banyak latihan biar tambah bisa donk."

"Kalau lawannya kamu, kayaknya tidak akan bisa. Aku kan amatiran. Kamu profesional. Sebenarnya apa yang kupikirkan sampai mau menjadi lawanmu? Aku benar-benar bodoh."

"Menurutku permainanmu lumayan koq." puji Shukichi. "Dan lagi...aku senang bermain denganmu." Wajahnya agak memerah tetapi gadis itu tidak menyadarinya.

"Pasti kamu lebih akan senang jika bermain dengan Shuichi kan? Kalian berdua sama-sama jenius sih." ujar (Name) yang tahu bahwa pemuda itu sangat memuja kakak laki-lakinya. Awalnya ingin belajar main catur pun gara-gara saat bermain ke rumah Akai, gadis itu mendapati kedua pemuda favoritenya itu sedang tekun bermain catur bersama dan kelihatan sangat seru. "Ngomong-ngomong Shuu kemana sih? Koq tidak kelihatan dari tadi? Buku catatanku masih di dia nih!"

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu meminjamkanku catatanmu lagi juga." tukas Shuichi yang tahu-tahu nongol diruangan itu. Pemuda itu bersandar pada dinding sambil mengamati keduanya.

"Shuu-nii." panggil Shukichi sambil tersenyum. "Kau sudah pulang rupanya. Kami tidak mendengarmu masuk sama sekali."

"Lagian kamu bolos lagi sih. Hari ini banyak topik baru yang dibahas. Huh! Sudah bagus dipinjami, berterima kasih sedikit kenapa." ketus (Name).

"Iya, aku berterima kasih." ujar Shuichi dengan nada sedatar mungkin.

"Kau ini..." geram (Name) sambil melangkah mendekati pemuda itu.

"Sudah, sudah..." Shukichi menengahi agar keduanya tidak berdebat yang pointless.

Gadis itu membaui udara disekitar Shuichi dan mengeryitkan hidungnya. "Kau habis merokok yah?" tukasnya dengan wajah 'I'm so judging you right now.' "Merokok itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatan. Merokok tidak membuatmu terlihat tambah cool tahu?" Memang banyak pemuda yang sudah mulai merokok saat itu terpengaruh iklan-iklan Barat tentang koboy keren yang merokok sambil menghadapi musuhnya. Gadis itu tahu Shuichi tak akan merokok dengan alasan sebodoh itu tetapi dia ingin sedikit menggodanya.

Shuichi memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jangan bertingkah seperti ibuku." balasnya tajam membuat (Name) agak tercekat. Pemuda itu jadi sedikit merasa bersalah. Dia tahu (Name) bermaksud baik walau pembawaannya terkadang sedikit menyebalkan. "Dan aku merokok bukan karena alasan sebodoh itu."

"Shuu-nii, Mama pasti akan marah padamu jika kau merokok." tegur Shukichi.

"Kau juga jangan ikut-ikutan deh." Shuichi melototi adiknya membuat Shukichi mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda dia mundur dan tak akan mendebati lagi.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." ujar (Name) pada Shukichi. Ia menoleh pada Shuichi. "Tolong segera kembalikan catatanku secepatnya." Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia melesat keluar.

"Ah, (Name), tunggu!" panggil Shukichi. Pemuda itu lari mengejarnya meninggalkan Shuichi seorang diri. "Biar kau kuantar pulang." pintanya saat berhasil mengejar gadis itu yang baru saja menarik pagar keluar.

"Tidak usah!" balas (Name) tanpa memandangi pemuda itu. Gadis itu menundukkan wajahnya dan berusaha agar tidak menangis. Ia menegur dirinya sendiri yang tahu sikap Shuichi yang tidak peka dan mestinya terbiasa dengan ketajaman mulutnya. "Langit masih terang. Jalanan masih aman."

"Biar kutemani. Aku sekalian ingin mampir ke supermarket." cetusnya asal.

Pemuda itu sangat bertekad bertingkah layaknya gentleman. Mau tidak mau (Name) jadi tersenyum dan akhirnya bersedia ditemani jalan pulang olehnya. Saat sedang berjalan bersama, (Name) mengamati pemuda disampingnya itu yang walau lebih muda beberapa tahun darinya tapi bersikap jauh lebih dewasa. Dia juga berbadan cukup tinggi sehingga orang yang tidak mengenalnya akan mengira dia itu jauh lebih tua dari yang sebenarnya. Pemuda itu memiliki ciri khas ketampanan seorang Akai walau tersembunyi dengan kacamata tebalnya dan pakaiannya yang terlalu santai dan terkesan nerd banget. Beda dengan Shuichi yang berpakaian layaknya reputasi yang dia miliki sebagai cool guy. Gadis itu pernah melihat foto wajah Ayah mereka saat muda dan tahu kedua pemuda tersebut mewarisi ketampanannya yang juga tercampur baik dengan gen ibu mereka, Mary, yang cantik dan dingin.

Shukichi sendiri memiliki fanbase kecil disekolahnya. Jika saja pemuda itu merombak penampilannya, niscaya dia akan seterkenal kakak-nya. Walau tidakpun, dia sudah sangat terkenal dengan kepintarannya. Kedua bersaudara Akai tersebut sangat pintar berdeduksi dan seringkali terlibat kasus kecil di lingkungan sekitar mereka dan selalu dengan sukses berhasil dipecahkan. (Name) tahu keduanya sangat menggemari teka-teki semenjak kecil terutama Shuichi yang sangat mengidolakan Sherlock Holmes. (Name) sendiri sudah berusaha membaca novel Sherlock Holmes tersebut tetapi tidak berhasil menggemarinya. Gadis itu tahu Shuichi berniat menjadi detektif seperti ayahnya. Shukichi sendiri memperlihatkan minat terhadap shogi dan permainan rumit lainnya dan pastinya akan jadi pemain yang profesional dibidang apapun. (Name) sering iri pada kedua pemuda Akai ini yang seakan sudah tahu apa yang ingin mereka lakukan kedepannya sementara dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak ada gambaran akan masa depannya.

Keinginan (Name) saat ini sangat girly. Dia ingin punya pacar. Dan kalau bisa, dia ingin Shuichi menjadi pacarnya. Entah sejak kapan, gadis itu jadi memandang Shuichi berbeda. Tetapi sayangnya Shuichi tidak pernah menyadari perasaannya.

'Padahal kau berniat menjadi detektif tetapi kau tidak bisa mendeduksi isi hatiku...' batin (Name) pilu. Memang seusia itu, lagi jamannya galau percintaan remaja. Tetapi kenapa harus bertepuk sebelah tangan? Setidaknya gadis itu merasa Shuichi tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Memang (Name) merasa spesial sebagai satu-satunya anak gadis yang dekat dengan Akai bersaudara, mereka jadi memperlakukannya seperti keluarga sendiri. Dia sering membandingkan perlakuan Shuichi terhadap gadis lain dengan saat pemuda itu bersamanya. Shuichi lebih kebanyakan bersikap sopan saat bersama gadis lain tetapi saat bersama (Name), dia lebih bebas berperilaku karena memang mereka saling mengenal sejak kecil. Awalnya sikap Shuichi dingin dan ketus terhadap lawan jenisnya tetapi seiring waktu berlalu dan saat dia masuk SMA, sikapnya mulai sedikit berubah. (Name) tidak suka dengan perubahan itu, membuat pemuda itu serasa lepas dari genggamannya walau pemuda itu memang tidak pernah jadi miliknya.

Akhirnya keduanya sampai didepan rumah (Name) dan mereka pun mengucapkan perpisahan dan janji untuk bertemu lagi keesokan harinya. Memandang kepergian Shukichi, gadis itu jadi berpikir. Jika ingin Shuichi melihatnya dengan berbeda, (Name) harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memperlihatkan perasaannya. Pertama-tama, (Name) harus memastikan bahwa Shuichi tidak menganggap dirinya setara dengan Shukichi yaitu status adik. Untuk itu, gadis itu mempertimbangkan untuk mengurangi interaksi dengan Shukichi walau berat karena ia sangat menyukai kebersamaan mereka.

(Name) juga berniat menginvestigasi jika disekolah mereka ada gadis tertentu yang berpotensial menarik perhatian Shuichi. Dia bisa mencoret banyak nama gadis-gadis yang suka heboh didepan Shuichi karena tidak mungkin pemuda sok cool itu suka kebisingan mereka. Jadi gadis yang mungkin akan menarik minat pemuda itu adalah gadis yang juga bersikap cool dan juga cukup pintar supaya bisa keep up dengan kecerdasan pemuda itu. Berdasarkan itu saja, (Name) sudah merasa lemas karena dirinya sendiri tidak memenuhi kriteria itu.

Tetapi dasar hati memang tidak berniat melepas harapan, (Name) tetap meyakinkan bahwa dirinya masih bisa menang walau kepercayaan dirinya suka naik-turun kaya roller-coaster. 'Aku adalah temannya semenjak kecil. Aku tahu dirinya lebih banyak dari siapapun. Aku bahkan tahu momen paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Aku pasti bisa.' pikirnya sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya dengan tampang antara memelas dan garang.

Walau niat ingin menyatakan perasaan pada Shuichi, (Name) malah sering kali gagal menyatakannya karena interupsi dari dirinya sendiri yang lemah dan dari semua orang. Yah, semua orang termasuk Shukichi. Padahal sudah disetting agar (Name) bisa berduaan belajar dengan Shuichi tetapi adik pemuda itu malah nongol dan ikut mau belajar pula. Dasar mentang-mentang cerdas mau ikut-ikutan pelajaran SMA pula. Biasanya sih gadis itu tak mempermasalahkan jika Shukichi ingin hang out bersama. Tetapi bagaimana mau kasih tahu Shuichi perasaannya kalau ada third wheel segala? Bahkan anjing jalanan pun ikut menggagalkan pernyataan cinta-nya. (Name) pulang sekolah bersama Shuichi dan ditengah jalan saat mau menyatakan perasaannya, anjing galak itu malah datang menggonggongi keduanya. Saat disekolah tidak mungkin gadis itu bisa menyatakan perasaannya dibawah cermatan para penggemar seorang Shuichi Akai; siapa yang berani coba?

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah sorenya, (Name) jalan pulang sendiri sambil menghela nafas memikirkan kegagalannya yang sekian kali.

"Meow..."

Mendengar suara kucing, gadis itu terhenyak dari lamunannya dan segera mencari asal suara kucing itu. Saat menemukan sang kucing, gadis itu berjongkok dan menjulurkan tangannya hendak membelai badan berbulu kuning kucing itu. Untungnya kucing itu friendly dan tidak lari saat didekati. (Name) sangat senang dan lalu mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi makanan kucing yang memang selalu dibawanya kemana saja. Gadis itu tidak memiliki kucing sendiri tetapi karena dia sangat meyukai kucing, maka dia menyisihkan uang jajan bulanannya untuk membeli makanan kucing itu dan suka random memberi makan kucing liar yang ditemui.

Shuichi suka mengejeknya karena gadis itu suka mengajak ngobrol kucing-kucing tersebut. Juga menurutnya (Name) buang-buang uang saja untuk beli makanan kucing. Sementara Shukichi beranggapan tindakan gadis itu adorable dan suka mengamati kelucuan gadis itu saat 'curhat' pada si kucing.

Kali itu pun, (Name) langsung mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada si kucing yang sedang asyik makan dan jelas-jelas cuek bebek terhadapnya. Gadis itu tidak peduli dan masih saja membelai-belai kucing itu.

"Aku sungguh bodoh..." desahnya.

"Curhat lagi dengan kucing?" tegur Shuichi yang tahu-tahu muncul didekat sana. Pemuda itu mengamati teman semasa kecilnya itu dan tersenyum kecil melihat kekonyolan perilakunya.

(Name) memekik kaget. Gadis itu berdiri dan melototi Shuichi. "Bikin kaget saja kamu!" Lalu dia terdiam, berpikir apakah Shuichi kedengeran curhatnya dengan si kucing yang tentunya menyangkut pemuda itu sendiri. "Sejak kapan kamu berada disana?" tanyanya cemas. Gadis itu berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi apakah dia ada menyebutkan nama Shuichi saat curhat atau tidak.

Shuichi menatap wajah tegang gadis itu dan menaikkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Kau habis membicarakanku dengan kucing itu yah?"

"Apaan? Jangan ge-er ah!" kilah (Name) cepat. Gadis itu membuang mukanya, menolak menatap pemuda itu sambil berharap wajahnya tidak memerah walau rasanya pipinya memanas. Memalukan sekali kalau Shuichi mengetahui perasaannya melalui curhatannya yang berantakan terhadap kucing itu. Bicara soal si kucing, yang bersangkutan sudah selesai makan dan langsung melenggok pergi.

Pemuda itu menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

Merasa jengah, (Name) membentaknya tanpa pikir panjang, "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Galak sekali, bagaimana kamu bisa punya pacar kalau kau galak begini?" godanya.

"Kau sendiri juga belum punya pacar!" cetusnya. "Siapa juga yang mau dengan orang sombong sepertimu?"

"Banyak tuh yang mau mengantri untuk jadi pacarku."

"Itu karena mereka belum melihat belangmu!" (Name) benar-benar ingin menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah jadi berdebat dengan pemuda itu? Bukannya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dia mengamati pemuda itu, berdoa semoga pemuda itu tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan asalnya.

Shuichi tidak berkata apa-apa. Raut mukanya pun tidak terlihat kesal. "Sudah sore. Ayo, kuantar kau pulang." tawarnya.

Dan mereka pun berjalan pulang bersama-sama. (Name) lagi-lagi tidak bisa mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk mengatakan perasaannya. Akhirnya mereka tiba dirumahnya. Shuichi pun mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dan berbalik pergi.

"Shu!" panggilnya mendadak.

Shuichi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh menatapnya dan gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ha...Hati-hati dijalan."

Shuichi tersenyum membuat jantung gadis itu berdebar-debar tak karuan. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dia melangkah pergi.

(Name) menghela nafas lagi. 'Duh, aku ini payah sekali...' keluhnya dalam hati.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu, (Name) jadi tambah lemas karena tidak berhasil menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Bahkan saat Valentine berlalu pun, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Lagipula menyatakan perasaan dengan coklat saat Valentine itu mainstream sekali, (Name) tidak mau menyatakan perasaannya dihari yang sama saat tentunya banyak gadis-gadis lain berusaha menyatakan cinta mereka pada Shuichi. Gadis itu yakin mereka semua ditolak karena sepengetahuannya Shuichi belum memperlihatkan ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenisnya.

Tetapi sesungguhnya (Name) tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tipe gadis yang disukai Shuichi. Selama ini dia hanya mengira-ngira saja. Mungkinkah dia harus langsung menanyakan sendiri kepada Shuichi? Beranikah dia? Mungkin dia bisa meminta Shukichi untuk mewakili menanyakan kepada kakaknya itu. Tidak aneh bukan kalau yang tanya adik laki sendiri? Tetapi itu berarti (Name) harus siap digoda Shukichi saat pemuda itu menyadari perasaan yang ia miliki terhadap Shuichi.

Shukichi sama sekali tidak terkejut bahwa (Name) menyukai kakaknya. "Terlihat sekali koq." ungkapnya membuat (Name) histeris ngeri karena takut semua orang tahu rahasianya itu. "Kau selalu suka diam-diam memandangi Shuu-nii. Kadang wajahmu suka memerah kalau lagi memandangnya kelamaan. Dan beberapa bulan ini, kau berusaha sekali untuk bisa berduaan dengannya sampai-sampai menyingkirkanku."

Gadis itu memekik sendiri dan memukul lengan Shukichi dengan kasar sembari menyangkal memandangi Shuichi kelamaan seperti yang dituduhkan. (Name) tidak menyadari nada terluka dalam perkataan pemuda itu mengenai dirinya yang disingkirkan. Gadis itu sangat khawatir sekarang bahwa Shuichi sebenarnya tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya tetapi memilih untuk tidak meladeninya. Jika sang adik saja bisa tahu, masa kakaknya sebebal itu sih tidak sadar-sadar juga? Ini harus bagaimana donk? "Jadi mungkin dia juga sudah tahu...? Dan dia tidak peduli...?" ratapnya pilu.

Melihat tampang memelas gadis itu, Shukichi jadi panik dan berusaha menghiburnya. "Aku rasa Shuu-nii masih tidak tahu. Dia kan menganggapmu bagaikan..."

"...saudara sendiri?" rintihnya sedih. "Itu lebih parah..." (Name) benar-benar merasa lemas sampai mau jatuh.

Shukichi terdiam memandangi gadis itu untuk beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Gadis itu memandang Shukichi dengan terkejut dan sedikit berharap.

Bahkan dengan bantuan sang adik pun, berusaha mengetahui tipe gadis yang disukai seorang Shuichi Akai sangat sulit. Shuichi itu tidak suka memberi jawaban yang jelas bahkan kepada adiknya sendiri. Tetapi Shukichi tidak menyerah dan dia berhasil mensetting suasana dimana Shuichi dan (Name) akan diharuskan berdekatan, membuat jantung gadis itu sangat berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ia sampai merasa malu takut Shuichi dapat mendengarkan detak jantungnya yang kacau gara-gara dirinya. Dan pada saat mereka berdua saling berpandangan, gadis itu merasa ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Atau tidak.

Karena hari-hari berikutnya Shuichi bersikap biasa saja terhadap gadis itu membuat frustasi dua orang. Tetapi satu moment itu telah memberi (Name) secercah harapan bahwa jika ia terus berusaha, perasaannya akan tersampaikan. Tetapi harapan itu pun akhirnya kandas.

Shukichi dan (Name) jadi lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama demi mencari jalan terbaik untuk memapah jalan menuju hati Shuichi Akai. Dan hari itupun mereka ketemuan untuk meeting, saat itulah mereka melihat Shuichi dengan seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Mereka sedang berciuman atau lebih tepatnya Shuichi menciumnya.

Mulut Shukichi sampai jatuh ternganga memandanginya. Dia tidak tahu siapa wanita tersebut. Wanita itu sejelasnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Shuichi. Wanita itu mendorong Shuichi dan membalikkan badan untuk pergi tetapi Shuichi lebih cepat dan menahan pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Pemuda itu meneriakkan sesuatu kepada wanita itu. Mudah ditebak bahwa itu adalah deklarasi cinta.

Shukichi terbengong-bengong memandangi keduanya sampai lupa pada (Name). Saat ia akhirnya ingat, gadis itu sudah tidak ada disampingnya. Dengan panik dia meneriakkan nama gadis itu sambil berkeliling mencarinya.

(Name) tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan airmata, meskipun dia terus-menerus mengucek pelupuk matanya hendak menghapus arus airmata. Bahkan ingusnya pun tidak bisa dikontrol. Gadis itu sempat berpikir betapa jeleknya dirinya saat ini tetapi dia tetap tidak bisa menghentikan banjir diwajahnya. Suatu keajaiban dia tidak menangis meraung-raung sekalian. Patah hati sungguh sangat menyiksa. Dia akhirnya duduk di bangku sebuah taman yang untungnya sepi dan mulai membeceki bajunya.

Entah berapa lama dia berada disana dengan emosi yang amburadul, barulah (Name) menyadari kehadiran Shukichi yang duduk tak seberapa jauh disampingnya. Pemuda itu menawarkannya saputangan. Gadis itu merasa malu sekali tetapi juga saat itu dia tidak bisa membawa dirinya untuk peduli. Diambilnya saputangan itu dan langsung dipakainya untuk buang ingus dengan sekeras-kerasnya. Untungnya Shukichi tidak mengomentari apapun, hanya duduk disampingnya tanpa bicara.

"Wanita itu adalah sensei disekolah."

Shukichi tidak menjawab. Dia sudah mengiranya saat mengamati kakaknya dengan wanita itu.

"Tentu saja Shuichi suka wanita yang seperti itu, seorang yang cool dan cukup pintar untuknya." dengusnya dengan agak kesal. (Name) kesal dengan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh masih menaruh harapan pada Shuichi padahal sudah jelas dirinya bukan tipe yang disukai pemuda itu. Untuk 30 menit berikutnya, gadis itu meracau sendiri dan Shukichi dengan sabar menungguinya.

Setelah itu, (Name) meminta maaf pada Shukichi dan hendak pulang untuk mendinginkan kepala. Pemuda itu masih ngotot menemaninya. Sepanjang jalan, mereka tidak berbicara. Sampai akhirnya Shukichi berhenti berjalan mendadak lalu dengan lantang memanggil gadis itu.

"Aku suka kamu, (Name)." serunya mendadak. "Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu."

Gadis itu memandang Shukichi dengan tidak percaya. "Jangan bercanda denganku."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku tidak berbohong. (First Name) (Last Name), aku suka kamu." serunya lantang. "Aku memang lebih muda darimu tetapi usia tidak masalah bagiku. Aku ingin kau menungguku, (Name). Aku pasti akan membahagiakanmu!"

Dengan deklarasi cinta yang seperti itu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? (Name) tercengang mendengarnya dan mengikuti mimik Shukichi sebelumnya, mulutnya jatuh ternganga. Sungguh tidak elegan, apa boleh buat, (Name) kan cuma manusia biasa saja walau Shukichi ini spesial. Tetapi timing pemuda ini sungguh payah, masa menyatakan cintanya segera setelah si gadis patah hati apalagi gadis itu lagi dengan perawakan urakan gara-gara airmata dan ingus pula. Gadis itu memang agak anti-mainstream tetapi dia tidak mengira bahwa dia akan memiliki potensial pacar yang lebih muda darinya, yang menembaknya saat dirinya sedang tidak berpenampilan menarik dan merupakan saudara dari lelaki yang membuatnya patah hati. Gadis itu tidak tahu dirinya harus merasa tersanjung atau tidak. Dan kenapa dia jadi benaran menganggap pemuda aneh ini sebagai potensial pacar pula? Apa yang salah dengan dirinya?

"Kau tidak perlu menjawab apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu perasaanku padamu. Dan kedepannya, aku berharap kau bisa melihatku dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang selama ini. Itu saja!" tuturnya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, pemuda itu membalikkan badan dan pergi.

Sebenarnya (Name) ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa pemuda itu tidak pernah menyatakan perasaannya sebelumnya dan malah membantunya untuk mendapatkan sang Kakak. Tetapi dia tidak berani menanyakannya dan gadis itu bisa kira-kira sendiri alasannya berhubung dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu terlalu baik hati. Mungkin saja dia mengalah demi kebahagiaannya. (Name) berusaha mengingat-ngingat momen-momen saat mereka bersama, berusaha mengetahui apakah ada tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya lebih dari seorang teman. Apakah obsesinya terhadap Shuichi membutakannya karena gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadarinya? Gadis itu merasa sungguh bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati pemuda itu walau tidak sengaja.

Melihat Shuichi dengan gadis lain saja membuat hatinya sakit sekali, bagaimana dengan Shukichi? (Name) terus-terusan mengganggunya perihal sang Kakak. Bagaimanakah perasaannya saat itu? Oh, memikirkannya saja membuat gadis itu meringis merasa sungguh tidak enak hati.

Tak bisa dipungkiri sejak kejadian itu, (Name) jadi memandang pemuda itu dengan cara yang berbeda. Tiap kali ingat deklarasi cinta pemuda itu, wajah gadis itu memanas. Gadis itu jadi malu bertamu ke rumah Akai karena ingin menghindari kedua bersaudara itu. 'Kenapa jadi begini?' batinnya. Dan gadis itu mulai meracau mengulangi kata-kata tersebut dengan keras sambil memukul-mukul bantal dengan emosi tidak jelas.

(Name) merasa jadi kesulitan untuk berinteraksi dengan mereka. Shuichi sampai sempat menanyakan apakah gadis itu bertengkar dengan Shukichi karena biasanya mereka sering terlihat bersama. Shukichi sendiri membiarkan (Name) sendiri dan tidak terlalu berusaha bertemu dengannya. Sepertinya dia benar berniat memberikan (Name) waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya.

Perlahan-lahan waktu berlalu. (Name) mulai terbiasa lagi untuk berinteraksi dengan kedua bersaudara itu walau bawaan interaksi mereka agak berbeda dari sebelumnya. Gadis itu masih belum memberi jawaban yang jelas pada Shukichi tetapi mereka sering bepergian berdua. Shuichi mulai membicarakan keinginannya untuk kuliah di luar negeri. Mary, ibu kedua bersaudara itu, mengumumkan bahwa ia hamil. Shukichi dan (Name) sangat tak sabar menunggu kelahiran Akai ketiga.

Setelah melewati ujian yang panjang dan melelahkan, akhirnya (Name) berhasil lulus walau dengan nilai yang rata-rata saja. Shukichi dengan gembira merayakan kelulusan gadis itu dan juga Shuichi. (Name) agak sedih karena Shuichi akan kuliah di Amerika yang berarti mereka akan semakin jarang bertemu. (Name) sendiri tidak melanjutkan pendidikan kuliah dan akan bekerja ditoko sekedar milik orangtuanya. Gadis itu sibuk membantu ditoko ayahnya jadi dia jarang bertemu juga dengan Shukichi. Setelah Shuichi pergi, satu-satunya yang membuat (Name) dan Shukichi agak gembira adalah penantian kelahiran bayi perempuan yang telah diberi nama Masumi. Saat Masumi akhirnya lahir, keduanya sangat heboh seakan-akan mereka-lah orangtua baru bagi bayi perempuan itu. Shukichi mengambil selfie foto bertiga dan mengirimkannya pada Shuichi.

(Name) akhirnya menyadari bahwa perasaannya untuk Shukichi memang sudah berubah dan kini ia jadi sangat menyukai pemuda itu. Tetapi ia bingung juga karena pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apa pun lagi tentang perasaannya. Apakah pemuda itu masih menyukainya? Perasaan suka pun bisa berubah seiring waktu bukan?

Gadis itu memandang Shukichi yang sedang asyik bermain dengan adik kecilnya dan tersenyum. "Aku suka kamu." ucapnya lirih.

"Aku juga suka kamu, (Name)." jawab Shukichi mengagetkan gadis itu yang tidak mengira bahwa dia mendengar ucapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sekian

A/N: Cerita ini terinspirasi setelah membaca fanfiction yang berkaitan dengan Shuichi Akai x reader. Sedih sekali soalnya sedikit sekali yang menulis tentang Shuichi. Rencananya sih mau membuat ini jadi Shuichi x reader tetapi akhirnya malah jadi Shukichi x reader. Ceritanya punya jalan keinginan sendiri nih. Maklum masih pemula jadi ceritanya mungkin kurang jelas dan lebih banyak penjelasan dibanding dialog. Apa kadar angst dan fluff-nya cukup? Apa humor-nya garing? Mohon dimaklumi segala kekurangannya. Please leave a review or comment.


End file.
